Rescue
by JailyForever
Summary: Emmeline has been taken. How far will Benjy go to save her? T for character Death


**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about an exchange, though it cannot be a conversation. It must become obvious throughout your assignment that something takes the place of something else, and that this probably affects the persons involved heavily.

 **Prompts:** (character): Emmeline Vance, (word) hostage, (action) pouting, (object) music box, (dialogue) "Move towards him, very slowly, no funny tricks, do you understand?!"

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver - Emmeline Vance – Write about and develop the unknown character of Emmeline Vance.

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Accused, Urged, Pointed Out, Conceded, Threatened, Snarled, Sniffled; Instead of Run – Scurried

* * *

Rescue

He could hear her violent and painful screams from miles away, and it shattered his heart to a million pieces knowing that she was only being subjected to that torture because of him. Because he hadn't been where he was supposed to be. Because he was late.

"We have to do something Sirius," he urged quietly, as they checked the area for protective charms and enchantments. "If we don't go now, they'll kill her. I can't have that on my conscience."

To emphasise his point, Benjy mock pouted at Sirius, as he gave him the most disapproving look.

"If it was Marlene in there, you would already be halfway across that field by now," Benjy pointed out, reminding Sirius of his not so secret love for their fellow Order member.

Conceding defeat, Sirius gave his friend a curt nod, knowing and begrudgingly accepting that Benjy was effectively signing his own death warrant. However he couldn't deny that he would do the same for Marlene, and he hated that his friend had played on that fact.

"Okay," he conceded, "But I want it on record that I do not like this one bit."

* * *

Emmeline struggled against her restraints as the Death Eaters sent another wave of cruciatus curses her way.

The only sound that could be heard, aside from her strangled cries, was the sinister music coming from the music box. It sounded a little like something you would have heard in the muggle film Psycho.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and a kerfuffle could be heard coming from the adjoining room in the run down shack where she was being held hostage; and then moments later her blood ran cold when Travers dragged a bloody and beaten Benjy Fenwick into the room by the scruff of his neck.

"Rosier, take this one to Black," Travers grunted, nodding his head towards Emmeline, as he pulled Benjy into the centre of the room.

Emmeline's eyes went as wide as saucers, as Rosier yanked her to her feet.

"Benjy, no!" she cried.

Travers circled the Order member who had offered himself up in exchange and bargained for the young witch's life. He had gleefully accepted since Benjy Fenwick had been the one they had wanted in the first place; and whilst it was most uncommon for them to release a prisoner, Vance posed no threat to him or the Death Eaters. She was nothing more than a silly girl who possessed very little talent; he knew as much from his school days with her.

Emmeline watched with horrified eyes as pulled from the room when Travers yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

"Nooooooooo," she screamed. "Benjy!"

Emmeline fought against the tight grip of Rosier to go to her love's side, but the more she struggled, the firmer he held her.

"Keep moving like that and you'll join your pathetic friend," he threatened in her ear, giving her a harsh shove, making her stagger into the adjoining room.

The young witch had no idea how long or how far they had walked; all she knew was that the man she loved and adored was now nothing more than a warm corpse and it was because of her.

Soon they reached a clearing, and through bleary eyes she could just about make out the figure of a waiting man.

"Move towards him, very slowly, no funny tricks, do you understand?!" Evan Rosier snarled through gritted teeth, giving her a forceful dig in the back with his wand. "Did you hear that Black? No funny business!" he bellowed in the direction of the waiting member of the so-called rescue party.

Rosier cut the Emmeline's restraints and gave her a violent shove in the back. The young witch scurried towards Sirius, her eyes still streaming with tears, and her long auburn hair billowing in the light wind.

"Why did you let him do that?" she sniffled, smacking his chest with her fists when she reached him. "They killed him Sirius. They killed him in cold blood."

Emmeline fell to her knees. Her Benjy had given his life to save hers. Her one true love had been taken from her too soon.

Sirius' eyes pricked with tears as he bent down and placed a hand on the inconsolable witch's shoulder.

"You should've left me there. It's your fault he's gone," she accused through her sobs, as she continued to pound Sirius' legs. "It's all your fault!"

Sirius knew she didn't mean what she was saying, and that it was just the grief taking, but the words still cut deep. He took a deep breath and focussed his mind.

Destination, deliberation, determination, he thought

The wizard made sure he had a firm grip on Emmeline's shoulder before he flicked his wand and spun on the spot.

* * *

A week must have passed, and Emmeline still grieved for her lost love, but she knew that she was not honouring Benjy's memory by staying holed up in her bedroom. She had come to the decision that if she wanted to that, then she must continue his fight.

She knocked briskly on the front door of the house in Godric's Hollow, and was soon greeted by the solemn face of Sirius Black.

Without giving him a chance to apologise even more than he already had done she said, "I want you to teach me everything you know, for Benjy."

Sirius nodded his head, "For Benjy."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
